So Troublesome
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: The daughter of Temari and Shikamaru loaths seeing the son of Neji and Tenten until the day she finds out a few pieces of information she wished she knew earlier. Requested by kunoichimistress. ONESHOT!


_So Troublesome_

By ICHEWBUBBLEGUM

Requested by kunoichimistress

"This sucks. I don't want to do this, you can't make me! I hate you! Okaa-san! I'll never speak to you again…" Multiple phrases of hate were spit out of the young girl's mouth as two shinobi dragged her from her room.

Nara Chihiro may have been the niece of the Kazekage, but she wasn't a lady by any means. The closest thing you could call her was a spoiled brat with no manners, except when she was with her favorite uncle, Gaara-sama.

At the moment she was being dragged to a diplomatic affair where she would have to sit and look pretty until it was over. To make matters worse Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were to be there…with their son, Eiichi.

It wasn't that Eiichi was mean or anything, just quiet. And it wasn't the Neji quiet or Gaara Quiet.

It was the Hinata quiet.

The boy was too shy for his own good and Chihiro was too…animated for hers. All in all, they didn't go well together.

The two shinobi carefully dropped the young girl on the ground in front of the two large doors so that she could fix her appearance. With a few more choice words, Chihiro slapped a smile to her face and burst into the meeting room.

"Chihiro-chan, I see you have made it. How have you been doing? It has been so long since I've last seen you! It's like you've grown over night!" Tenten exclaimed when she saw her.

"Tenten-san, I am glad to see you again. I am fine, and you?" Chihiro inquired only because times like this called for some form of manners. (Not that she wanted to follow them.)

Tenten replied with another polite answer while the two sat down. Everyone in the room focused their gaze on the Kazekage. "We have all been gathered here today to discuss the plans of marriage between my niece, Nara Chihiro, and the son of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, Hyuuga Eiichi. They…"

"**What!**" Chihiro interrupted her uncle. "You can't do that! I'm only seventeen! And I can't get married to _him_!" Chihiro venomously pointed to Eiichi.

"Enough. Chihiro, this marriage contract will be made and you will marry Eiichi when you turn twenty one. You have no say in the matter for you are the only relative of mine that is young enough to marry a member of the Hyuuga family." Gaara explained with a nasty glare on his face.

"But I…"

"No arguments. You are lucky to be familiar with this man at least. I could have married you off to a foreign lord who was old enough to be your grandfather."

This fact made Chihiro shut her mouth. Her uncle did have a very good point. With a sigh, Chihiro gave up. "Alright, you win. I will marry Eiichi."

Gaara gave a sharp nod before turning his attention to the members of the room. "While the contract is being drawn Eiichi and Chihiro will be outside getting to know one another better. And I do not mean that the way it sounds."

Slowly the two teenagers got out of their seats and left the room. Once outside Chihiro began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?!" Eiichi yelled out to the small girl.

Turning around to face Eiichi, Chihiro gave a sigh. "I'm going to my room. Is there a problem?" Eiichi didn't answer. He just stood in the middle of the hallway like a statue that had turned out to be too tall for the small space.

Chihiro resumed walking to her room when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Pale violet eyes that were almost white bore into her black eyes. "Is marrying me that awful?"

Being so close to the man made Chihiro's head spin so fast that she couldn't think. "I don't know." The two stood in silence for a few moments longer. Long enough for Chihiro to get her senses back and look away. Groaning she grabbed his arm. "Come with me. If I leave you here I'll get into huge trouble."

Chihiro and Eiichi wandered into her messy room that was big enough for two princesses. A monstrous bed was placed in the middle of the room making everything else look like they revolved around it.

Without any warning or hesitation Chihiro flew to her bed and began to bounce until her legs felt like jelly, Eiichi watching all the while.

On the rather large bed Chihiro collapsed, Eiichi totally forgotten. Chihiro began to drift to sleep when another form collapsed onto her bed as well. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Sleeping," Eiichi said simply. Chihiro tried pushing him off in vain. He never even moved a centimeter. Chihiro groaned and instead just began to ignore him and go to sleep. On the verge of sleep Eiichi cut the silence with a question.

"What is wrong with me that makes you hate me so? Am I ugly or am I not strong enough? What is it?"

Feeling her niceness (yeah right) begin to take over she sighed. "Look, there is nothing wrong with you. It's just that your personality clashes with mine."

"So you don't think I'm ugly?"

"I…that was low. I'm not going to give you an answer."

In all truth Eiichi was a very nice male specimen. He had the Hyuuga eyes and a similar body shape to his father. However, his hair was cut to only reach his chin. His skin was a pale ivory that looked like he had never seen the sun before. Very much unlike Chihiro's sun kissed tan skin.

"Just go ahead and tell me you think I'm hot," he whispered to her. Chihiro growled at him. Even though it was true, he didn't need to know that. "If it makes up for anything I think you are beautiful."

Chihiro blushed severely as she tried to find words to brush him off. "Alright, you are hot. Do you feel better?" Chihiro asked Eiichi. Eiichi smirked a bit as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, much better."

Was it just Chihiro, or was Eiichi not acting like the shy little boy Chihiro had thought him to be?

"Can I tell you a secret?" Eiichi questioned Chihiro. "Sure, knock yourself out."

"I've loved you since I first saw you when we were just six years old."

"_What?!_"

Eiichi didn't reply to her outburst. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? This whole time I thought you were either really shy or just plain insane!"

Eiichi just shrugged as if the whole situation didn't interest him.

"So you love me even though I'm a spoiled brat who has temper tantrums frequently?"

"Yes."

"Even though I'm a messy pig who doesn't have a single clean bone in my body?"

"Yep."

"Even though I hate the cold?"

"You bet."

"Even though I like lizard tongue and apple juice?"

"It gives you character."

"Even though I'm from planet Mars and I reproduce by eating my spouse?"

"Yes…wait, what was that one again?"

Chihiro giggled to herself. "Never mind." Eiichi gave her a weird look before shaking his head and lying down again. "Does that mean that you are okay with our marriage? We have plenty of time to get to know each other better before we turn twenty one."

Chihiro thought for a while until her brain made the conclusion that she was going to get married to him anyway and so she better get used to it. "Yes, I'm perfectly alright with our wedding. In fact, I don't think I'll mind having a sexy husband anyway."

The two teenagers smiled before Eiichi caught Chihiro's lips in a kiss. Suddenly Chihiro's door flew open reveling Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and some other nameless people.

Gaara sighed, "I thought I made it clear when I said that you two should get to know each other not do this."

The teenagers parted quickly and blushed. The adults slowly left one by one shaking their heads in the process. Soon enough only one adult remained.

"This is so troublesome."


End file.
